Candy Mane/Galeria
1ª Temporada A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png O Convite Extra Rainbow Dash flying toward the crowd S1E03.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Spike and Rarity disapproving S1E6.png Rarity surprised also S1E6.png Rarity oh spike left S1E6.png CM1 S1E6.png Applejack mad at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png Rarity dissapproves S01E06.png Rarity pfft S01E06.png Twilight worried S1E6.png Applejack upset S01E06.png CM2 S1E6.png Rainbow Dash It's fine S1E06.png CM3 S1E6.png Twilight who me S1E6.png Twilight run of the S1E6.png Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E06.png CM4 S1E6.png Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Twilight "Now about you two." S1E6.png CM5 S1E6.png A Corrida das Folhas Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest doing calisthenics S1E13.png Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack gets confident S1E13.png Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png Celestia greeting herself S1E13.png Feita para o Sucesso Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Hoity Toity critical S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png Hoity Toity checks his invisible watch S1E14.png As Artistas Candy Mane id.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png CM2 S1E18.png Verde Não Fica Bem para Você Fluttershy what the S1E20.png Fluttershy flying without wings S1E20.png Fluttershy standing S1E20.png CM1 S1E20.png Fluttershy magically dragged S1E20.png Upside down Fluttershy S1E20.png Fluttershy scratching her ear S1E20.png Fluttershy barking S1E20.png As Crônicas das Marcas Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png CM1 S1E23.png Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png CM2 S1E23.png 2ª Temporada Eclipse da Luna Pinkie Pie and foals running away S2E04.png Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Pinkie Pie 'did you hear that' S2E04.png Twilight trying to find Luna S2E04.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Rainbow Dash sees ponies cheering S2E08.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa CM S2E11.png Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sings "fill my heart up with sunshine" S2E18.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2 Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png 3ª Temporada Duelo Mágico Applejack carrying a fainted Rarity S3E05.png Twilight and Spike arrives S3E05.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike S3E5.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png 4ª Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Modos Simples Applejack 'Of course she is' S4E13.png Everyone looking at Pinkie Pie S4E13.png Pinkie Pie 'how great being me actually is!' S4E13.png Pinkie Pie 'and the pony of ceremonies' S4E13.png Pinkie Pie 'So it'd totally make sense' S4E13.png Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Ponies in costume S4E13.png Pony wearing a hat S4E13.png Pinkie Pie inhaling S4E13.png Pinkie with big head S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png Crowd notices Fluttershy S4E14.png Ponies looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Ponies cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png Candy Mane cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Rarity's coat is too bright S4E16.png Rarity "Twilight refused to admit it" S4E16.png Applejack and Rarity in awe of the Breezies S4E16.png Salto de Fé Flam holding a stallion's hoof S4E20.png Flam "don't heal all that quick" S4E20.png Flam shocks a mare S4E20.png Sick ponies falling down S4E20.png Flim "Improbable" S4E20.png Flam "Impossible" S4E20.png Sick ponies watch Silver Shill S4E20.png Audience surprised S4E20.png Flim "You're old, you're tired" S4E20.png Flim touches old pony's hair S4E20.png Flam "that you don't need to fear" S4E20.png Flim lifts old pony's leg S4E20.png Flam pulls old pony's eyelids S4E20.png Trocas! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "no thing that's worth as much to me" S4E22.png Fluttershy touched by Rainbow's words S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Manifestação Inspiradora The fair S4E23.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Promocional Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg Simple Ways promotional Pinkie Pie balloon.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens